1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transposition apparatus for an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ whereby a musical performance in a desired key can be effected regardless of the key actually being played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When performing on an electronic muscial instrument, it is sometimes necessary to select a key harmonous with other musical instruments or voices, but is is difficult to play the musical instrument in accordance with the desired key when a score is written in a key different from the key to be performed. One solution to this problem has been an electronic organ having a variable-frequency master oscillator. This makes the musical performance in the desired key possible regardless of the key actually played. However, this solution results in instability owing to making a generating frequency thereof variable, and further it is attended with a defect such that it is impossible to transpose instantly without modifying a musical interval.